Teddy Tied
by Cheryl Dyson
Summary: Sequel to Teddy Ties. Sharon asked for a more dominant Harry. You ask, I deliver! This fic contains MATURE adult content.


Teddy Tied 

Harry knew Draco Malfoy was pissed. Not in an I-had-too-much-Firewhiskey-at-the-pub-last-night sort of way, but in more of an I-want-to-tear-the-lungs-from-Harry-Potter's-chest sort of way. Which was not unusual, truth be told, but it was a bit disappointing after what had passed between Harry and Malfoy in the early pre-dawn less than twenty-four hours prior. There had been an unspoken truce between them, a truce that had lasted no time at all, thanks to Harry's royal fuckup.

Malfoy had sent Harry a fluffy teddy and suggested they meet in the same abandoned conference room in which their unspoken truce had been ratified. Harry had been more than willing to renew negotiations. Wild Thestrals could not have kept him away from that assignation. Gryffindors, however, could. Just as Harry had jammed the teddy back into the box with the intention of racing after Malfoy, Ron had bolted from the Great Hall with a cry of panic.

"Harry! Come quick! It's Neville!"

Harry had gaped at his friend horror. "But… I can't! I have to… Malfoy…" Well, how the hell was he supposed to explain? _I spent half the night letting Draco Malfoy fuck me into a table and now I want him to do it again?_ That would go over well with Ron.

"Forget your Malfoy obsession, Harry! Malfoy can bloody well wait! The damned Slytherins have blown up Neville like a giant balloon and are trying to pop him! Hermione and I can't get him down without your help—they keep hexing us! Dennis went for help, but I'm afraid he'll be too late!"

In the end, Harry had rushed back to the Great Hall to help his friends rescue Neville Longbottom. Afterward Harry had practically flown to the abandoned conference room a mere twelve minutes later, but it had been too late. Malfoy was gone. Harry had spent the next several hours trying to contact the blond Slytherin to explain, but every effort of speech was met with an icy glare and a hair-tossing snub. Harry went so far as to try to drag Malfoy into a dark alcove, stupidly, as it turned out. Crabbe and Goyle had cheerfully rescued their evil overlord and pounded Harry into a puddle of bruises and blood.

When Harry finally left the hospital wing, he realized he would have to stop acting like a Gryffindor and start thinking like a Slytherin. By morning, he had a plan.

Malfoy ignored Harry throughout Transfiguration, as expected. Even when Harry's nervousness caused him to botch the simple Tranfiguration of a vase into a cockatoo, Malfoy barely gave him a cursory sneer. The Slytherin certainly knew how to hold on to a grudge. When class ended Harry was the first one out of the classroom. He had already dealt with his friends by telling them he had a secret How-To-Kill-the-Dark-Lord meeting with Dumbledore after class. Once out of sight, Harry flung on his invisibility cloak and returned to the empty Transfigurations classroom.

He had to wait only a moment before the door was flung open and Draco Malfoy marched inside. Harry had paid Hannah Abbott a tidy sum to tell Malfoy that McGonagall wanted to see him. McGonagall, of course, was in the staff lounge with Madam Hooch drinking tea. She seldom deviated from that after-class ritual.

Malfoy glared balefully around the apparently empty room for a moment before snarling and turning on his heel to leave. Harry cast three spells in succession.

"_Expelliarmus_! _Accio_ wand! _Silencio_!"

It worked beautifully. Malfoy's wand flew out of his hand and then into Harry's. The blond opened his mouth to snarl _something_, but no sound emerged. Harry dropped the invisibility cloak and grinned. Malfoy's glare darkened. He stepped forward, probably with the intention of punching Harry in the face, but a quick Stinging Hex halted the movement.

"Stay right there, Malfoy. I've been trying to talk to you for a bloody long time and if this is the only way to get you to stand still and listen, then so be it."

Malfoy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms with an expression that clearly said, _Go on then, stupid prat_.

Harry laughed. "Oh no. I think you'll just stand there and let me talk and then you'll march out of here and go back to ignoring me. I mean to make _certain_ you hear me. Now take off your robes."

A leering grin met Harry's words, but Malfoy made no move to obey. Another Stinging Hex wiped away the smirk and Harry had only to raise his wand once more before the pale hands reached up and unbuttoned the robes. Malfoy shrugged out of the green trimmed black robes, which he then hung on the back of a nearby chair with a nonchalance that suggested it had been his idea to disrobe. Unwillingly, Harry envied the bastard his air of confidence.

Harry's eyes slid over Draco's remaining clothing—white shirt, Slytherin tie, and black trousers.

"Shoes, too," Harry said. The blond shrugged and toed off his shoes. Harry nodded with satisfaction.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed and he watched suspiciously as Harry reached up to take off his Gryffindor tie. When it dangled from his hand, Harry cast a spell that sent it flying toward the Slytherin. Malfoy instinctively raised his hands to shield his face from the flying tie—and found his wrists neatly bound together with the red and gold silk.

The glare he bestowed on Harry could have frozen flame. He started forward again, most likely planning to push past Harry and seek out his minions, but Harry cast another Stinging Hex. This one made Malfoy wince and actually back up a few steps. His handsome face was set in a mask of rage.

"That's better. If you cooperate, this will go much faster. Now I need you to walk over there." Harry gestured with his wand to a large pillar near the door. It was adorned with dragon heads of multicolored marble. Malfoy hesitated just until Harry raised his wand, and then he walked to the pillar obediently. His grey eyes widened when Harry's spell caused the Gryffindor tie to loop over the head of a dragon, pulling Malfoy's hands up over his head. The Slytherin's lips moved, but Harry did not bother to try and decipher the question.

With Malfoy safely tethered, Harry gathered their miscellaneous items—Malfoy's robes and shoes, his own invisibility cloak, and both book bags—and stowed them under a nearby desk. Malfoy watched expressionlessly. Harry returned to stand in front of the bound Slytherin and nearly got a face full of foot. Luckily, he had expected the blond to kick at him and had stopped just out of reach. Malfoy's hands were clenched tightly in the tie, which he had used to lever his feet up.

Harry laughed. "Tricky, but luckily I'm not quite as stupid as you like to think, Malfoy." Harry cast a Sticking Charm to both of Malfoy's feet to keep them firmly planted on the ground, making sure there was a decent span between them. Harry tucked his wand into his back pocket next to Malfoy's. He kept his eyes on the blond's as he unbuttoned his own robes and shrugged out of them.

"It's a bit warm in here, don't you think?" Harry asked and took off his shirt, as well. He felt something like relief when the grey eyes slid over his form and the glare seemed to lessen. He was suddenly confident that the blond still wanted him, despite his recent obnoxious behavior.

When Harry was shirtless, he approached Malfoy and began to loosen the Slytherin tie.

"As I've been trying to tell you," Harry said conversationally, "It was the fault of your own damned house that I did not make it to our rendezvous on time. I've been trying to apologize—for something that was not my fault, mind you—but you have been impossible to talk to."

When the tie was loose, Harry tugged it over Malfoy's head, spilling a tangle of blond over the Slytherin's head and causing him to huff angrily. Harry grinned and pulled the tie over his own head before tightening it around his bare neck. Malfoy's brows arched at the sight and Harry took a moment to smooth the blond hair back into a semblance of order. As an afterthought, he deliberately ran his hands through it again, this time haphazardly, leaving it a mussed disaster.

"The just-fucked look suits you," Harry commented. His fingers went to the buttons on Malfoy's white shirt and began to slowly undo them. "As I was saying, if your Slytherins had not hexed Neville, I would have been there." The collarbone revealed by the open shirt was extremely tempting, so Harry leaned forward and licked it slowly. He grazed it with his teeth and then licked another spot, and another, following his hands as they unfastened the buttons to reveal more and more creamy skin.

When Malfoy's shirt was completely open, Harry pushed his hands over Malfoy's ribs and stroked the pink nipples with his thumbs. He thought the Slytherin's breathing hitched slightly. Harry stepped back and snapped his fingers.

"Almost forgot something," Harry said. He walked over and rummaged in his book bag until he produced a small, furry teddy bear. He carried it back to Malfoy. "Your note said Teddy was planning to take a walk. I was rather looking forward to that, and poor Teddy here has been deprived. Perhaps he can go for a walk after all."

Harry pressed the bear gently against Malfoy's navel and then slowly drew the stuffed animal upward, ending beneath Malfoy's chin. The blond was definitely breathing a bit unsteadily. Harry perched the bear on Malfoy's shoulder, tucking him next to his neck and holding it in place with the collar of the shirt.

"Teddy says that walk was too short," Harry said wickedly and dropped slowly to his knees. Malfoy's eyes widened. Harry held the silver gaze as he took the waistband of Malfoy's trousers in his teeth and pulled. A bit of judicious effort freed the button. Harry rubbed his cheek against Malfoy's groin and was gratified to feel a hard bulge there. Harry cocked his head slightly and mouthed it, biting down slightly with his teeth. His brow furrowed and he pulled back to look at the blond, whose eyes were almost impossibly wide.

"_Finite Incantatum_," he said after dragging his wand from his back pocket. He repeated the biting action and was rewarded with a loud gasp from his captive. "I never thought it would actually be better to _hear_ you," Harry said dryly.

"What the hell are you doing, Potter?" Malfoy hissed. "The door is open!"

"You had better be quiet then, hadn't you?" Harry said as he took both of Malfoy's firm arse cheeks in his hands. Harry leaned forward and flicked the zipper pull with his tongue before catching it in his teeth. His gaze locked with Malfoy's as he ratcheted the zipper down one slow notch at a time.

Harry paused halfway down and released the zipper to put his lips on the hard tip of Malfoy's cock, freed from the trousers but still trapped in black silk. Malfoy's breathing was assuredly uneven now and Harry heard a choking gurgle when he licked the fabric, teasing Malfoy's prick.

"You know, I thought the zipper was a Muggle invention. I'm surprised to see one on your clothing, oh mighty pureblood," Harry said conversationally.

"Will you keep your voice down?" Malfoy said in a stage whisper. Merlin, but he looked hot with his arms stretched over his head and fists clenched around Harry's tie. The blond hair was tangled over his eyes and his bare chest revealed a line of nearly invisible golden hair.

"You look thoroughly debauched and I haven't even started yet," Harry said and bent back to his task. He pulled the zipper the rest of the way down with his teeth and then moved upward to plunge his tongue into Malfoy's navel. Harry licked the fine hair above the navel until it lay flat and wet.

"Potter," Malfoy groaned.

"Sorry," Harry said. "I keep getting distracted. You have so many fascinating bits…"

Harry took the waistband of Malfoy's boxers in his teeth and pulled until the quivering head of Malfoy's cock was revealed. Simultaneously, Harry's hands tugged both trousers and pants down over the blond's gorgeous arse and hips.

Harry released the fabric and leaned back for a moment to admire the view. Fuck, he could nearly come just from the sight of the partially naked Slytherin. Malfoy's feet were still attached to the floor, so his trousers only made it as far down as his knees. His cock jutted proudly from a tangle of platinum curls.

Harry shut his eyes and swallowed before moving forward to rub his cheek against the hard erection and bury his face in Malfoy's hair. He felt a streak of precome slide over his cheek.

"Potter," Malfoy said again. His voice was ragged, almost inaudible. Nothing followed the name and Harry wasn't sure if it was a plea to stop or to go on. He stood and plastered himself against the Slytherin, loving the feel of Malfoy's bare chest touching his. Harry's erection, still confined inside his trousers, frotted against Malfoy's for a moment. His hand caressed the blond's ribs beneath the edges of the white shirt.

He though Malfoy might bite him if he tried to kiss him, but decided it was worth the risk. He locked his lips gently onto the Slytherin's and was rewarded when Malfoy's tongue attacked his. Their mouths battled for a short time and then Malfoy jerked his head to the side.

"Close the damned door, Potter. And untie me."

The movement dislodged the teddy from his perch near Malfoy's neck. Harry stooped to retrieve the bear.

"Oh yes. Teddy's walk," Harry said. He knelt again and brushed the ultra-fine bear over Malfoy's cock, sliding over every visible bit of it with teasing caresses.

"Potter—Merlin, you're a bastard! Untie me this instant!"

"I think I like it better when you're making little huffing sounds," Harry said and set the bear down. He steeled himself and tried not to think too hard about what he was about to do. He leaned forward and took Malfoy's erect cock into his mouth. The quickly choked off cry was music to Harry's ears. He looked up and caught Malfoy's stare, wide-eyed and glittering with something that was definitely not anger.

Harry found it difficult to smirk around a mouthful of cock, but he tried it anyway before turning his attention back to the task at hand—or at mouth, as it were. He tried to remember what Malfoy had done to him when Harry was tied up and helpless, and he licked and sucked with growing enthusiasm, spurred on by the low moans and labored breathing of his blond nemesis. Harry fondled Malfoy's balls gently and dragged his nails through the delicate hair that covered them.

The sound of footsteps made Harry freeze. Malfoy's eyes grew round as saucers. The footsteps grew closer and then angled off toward McGonagall's desk. Harry gave Malfoy's testicles another squeeze and released his cock with a silent sucking motion. He peered around the pillar.

Marietta Edgecombe placed something on McGonagall's desk. Harry ducked back before she turned around. Malfoy looked like he might actually have heart failure. Harry knew their interloper was the biggest gossip at Hogwarts and revealing her identity to Malfoy might not be the best idea. On the other hand, flushed, panicked, and biting-his-lower lip Draco Malfoy was an even hotter sight than half-naked, rumpled, angry Draco Malfoy.

_Fuck it_, Harry thought and resumed his activity with relish. The footsteps grew closer and Harry slicked his fingers with saliva before pressing them against Malfoy's anus. The blond jerked with surprise. The footsteps halted.

"Is someone there?" Marietta asked. Harry swirled his tongue playfully over the head of Malfoy's cock and teased his opening with a fingertip while watching his face. The silver eyes glared at him murderously, but his lower lip was caught tightly between his teeth. Harry felt a horribly wicked thrill at the thought of being caught this way—willingly sucking the cock of his bound rival. Harry was so hard he thought his cock might burst the seams of his trousers.

His finger breached Malfoy just as Marietta's footsteps continued on and finally disappeared.

"You are a fucking _bastard_!" Malfoy hissed and then gasped loudly as Harry pushed his finger in to the last knuckle.

"I haven't got to the fucking yet," Harry commented as he pulled away to examine Malfoy's erection curiously. He had felt an interesting tremor and feared the blond was close to coming in Harry's mouth—and he was not quite ready for that.

Malfoy said, "Potter, I can't feel my hands."

Harry looked up with concern and removed his finger from Malfoy's tight heat while trying not to think about how much he wanted to put it back in there, along with other things… He stood up and pulled out his wand. His first spell shut and locked the door and his second released the Sticking Charm from Malfoy's feet. Harry tucked his wand back into his pocket and wrapped his hands around the Slytherin's arse before lifting the blond enough for him to unhook his hands from the dragon's head.

Malfoy winced as he brought his arms down, still nicely bound in Gryffindor red and gold.

"Hang on a sec," Harry said quickly and ran to snatch up their school robes. Harry spread his on the stone floor and wadded Malfoy's up like a pillow. He was glad to see the Slytherin had not moved from his slouch against the pillar, but now that the Slytherin was free Harry felt his confidence ebbing away.

"Well, Potter, are you planning to fuck me or untie me and let me leave?" Harry set his jaw at the drawl and grabbed the Gryffindor tie with a yank, nearly pulling the cocky blond off his feet.

"Lie down," Harry snapped.

Malfoy did so, but first he looped the tie over Harry's neck and dragged him down in the same motion. Harry sprawled on the blond, who purred in his ear.

"I sort of like this forceful side of you, Potter, even if you are taking Gryffindor bravery a bit far. What if McGonagall returns?"

"I'm sure I'll get a stern talking to about debauching the sons of my enemies," Harry said and wriggled a bit just because it felt so good to crush the Slytherin.

"What do you mean _sons_?"

"Son, I mean," Harry amended. "Singular, of course!"

Malfoy bit him possessively on the neck and sucked lightly. Harry's brain lost touch with reality for a moment until he regained his equilibrium. He untangled himself from Malfoy's bound hands and slid down to completely remove the Slytherin's trousers and pants.

"Where are your minions, by the way?" Malfoy asked and arched prettily when Harry returned his attention to Malfoy's erection. Harry kissed his way up the hard shaft. "Wouldn't they faint if they knew what you were doing?"

Harry chuckled against Malfoy's hardness, earning a groan. "Yeah, Ron would probably slip into a coma."

"Perhaps we should call him?"

Harry bit down lightly in warning. "Be nice," he said and cast the same Purifying Charm Malfoy had used on him. Harry had looked it up and practiced it until it barely hurt.

"Ow!" Malfoy yelped. "Fuck, Potter!"

In theory, at any rate.

Harry's fingers soothed the ruffled Slytherin and his mouth wandered from cock to testicles and back again. He finally screwed up his Gryffindor courage and dipped even lower, lapping lightly at Malfoy's opening. He felt a giddy rush of delight at the moan that escaped the blond. Malfoy's legs fell open and he lifted his hips to give Harry better access.

Harry licked in earnest, laving over Malfoy's loosening hole like his life depended on it, because the blond's reaction was so fucking amazing. Harry thought he might die happy just knowing that Mr. Superior Pureblood could be reduced to a gasping, mewling incoherent mess by a little judicious use of tongue. He was, however, quite surprised to find his tongue _inside_ of Malfoy when he didn't remember putting it there, but the gurgling noise Malfoy made was enough to entice him into stabbing it in and out until he heard Malfoy cry, "Oh Merlin, I'm going to—"

Harry stopped and clenched Malfoy's cock hard to stop _that_ nonsense. Malfoy nearly sobbed.

"Damn you, Potter!"

"You're not coming yet, Malfoy," Harry said firmly. "Not until I tell you to."

The platinum head rose and silver fire glared at him. Harry smiled sweetly and held Malfoy's gaze as he licked the tip of the blond's cock like it was a lolly. Malfoy's head dropped back with a groan.

Harry scrambled out of his remaining clothing, pleased when the Slytherin levered himself up to watch.

"You're taking my tie a bit too seriously," Malfoy commented, but from his expression he found not other fault with Harry in nothing but a Slytherin tie.

"I like to think of myself as half Slytherin," Harry admitted and lapsed into Parseltongue as he crawled over the blond. _You look completely delectabl_e, he hissed and repeated it several times in different variations, pleased that snakes had so many incarnations of _tasty_.

Malfoy's eyes widened and he looped his arms around Harry's head again. "What did you say?" he asked and levered his hips upward to press their groins together. Harry did not think the blond was even aware of his wanton movement.

Harry chuckled wickedly. "I'll never tell."

Malfoy pouted. "Gryffindors are supposed to be sweet and nice."

"I'm half Slytherin, remember? And when have I ever been nice to you?" To underscore that statement, Harry pressed his cock into Malfoy's opening with nothing but the traces of his saliva for lube.

"Potter, you—!"

Harry nipped at Malfoy's neck as hands clenched in his hair.

"Call me Harry and I'll make it easier."

Malfoy's teeth sank into Harry's shoulder, hard. Harry shoved himself in another centimeter and the teeth detached with a yelp.

"You are a genuine bastard," Malfoy said. Harry waited. The Slytherin added, "…Harry."

Harry smiled and sucked lightly on Malfoy's neck in approval before pulling out and casting a quick charm. Once properly slick, he slid his cock back into Malfoy once more with a sound of pure pleasure.

_So beautiful_, Harry hissed and took Malfoy's lips before he could speak. A moment later he was glad of the kiss because it kept him from babbling romantic nonsense the instant he was fully sheathed in Malfoy. Harry had no basis for comparison, but holy fucking hell it was _brilliant_!

The Slytherin tasted nearly as good as he felt. Harry had nearly forgotten what a talented mouth the blond possessed. If Malfoy was at all upset about Harry's treatment, he had a curious way of showing it if the hands clasped in Harry's hair were any indication. They tugged Harry's head into various positions that allowed his tongue access to every molecule of Harry's mouth. _He should patent this kissing thing_, Harry thought weakly. _Patent it and charge people_. Of course, he would never tell the Slytherin that. _Then again, no one but me will ever kiss him again, if I have anything to say about it._ Harry tried to remember that he was the one in control at the moment. The reminder forced him to break the heavenly kiss.

The rush of air back into his starving lungs helped, but looking into Malfoy's passion-glazed face did not. He clamped his eyes shut to block out the half-parted wet lips, lest he dive back down and allow Malfoy to kiss him straight to orgasm. While the idea was not without merit, it would do nothing for Harry's primary goal of making Malfoy beg.

The brief pause had given Malfoy enough time to dredge up his usual commentary. "Are you going to—?"

Harry shut him up with a kiss—carefully close-mouthed this time so he wouldn't drown—and showed the bastard what he was _going to_. He pulled his cock nearly out, delighting in the incredible play of muscles that seemed to cling to his flesh. Nothing could ever be better than this… except the return trip.

Malfoy moaned beautifully when Harry thrust forward.

"Faster, Potter," Malfoy murmured. "Mmmm, harder." Harry obliged. After the third glorious thrust Malfoy cried, "Oh Merlin, yes!" and Harry remembered the Slytherin's neglected cock. He reached down to take it in his fist and it quivered in his hand.

"Draco," Harry breathed, unable to stop himself. He buried his face in the blond's neck. "Draco."

"You might want to stop doing that, Potter."

"Doing what?" Harry asked, hoping to hell he didn't mean for Harry to stop moving, because he couldn't possibly.

"Saying my name."

"Draco, Draco, Draco," Harry chanted and thrust hard with each utterance.

"Bloody hell, Harry," the blond gasped and came violently. The rush of heat between them highlighted the tightening of Malfoy's muscles surrounding Harry's cock. Two more thrusts were all he could manage before his orgasm rocked him to the marrow. He shivered through the near-blinding release.

Harry sagged onto the Slytherin, fighting the need to wrap the blond in his arms and never let go. He pressed a kiss into the salt of Malfoy's neck and licked it softly. He thought the blond might speak, but the Slytherin was silent, though his hands bunched in Harry's hair a couple of times in a near-caress.

Harry pulled partially out of Malfoy's tight wetness and then pressed in again. Though he was growing soft, it was still rigid enough for a pleasant tease. He repeated the motion a few times. Malfoy bit him sharply in the same spot he had bitten earlier. Harry raised his head curiously.

"Shouldn't we be getting out of here before someone returns?" Malfoy asked.

Harry glanced guiltily toward the door. Now that his lustful euphoria was dissipating, he did not feel nearly as reckless as he had earlier. He pulled out of Malfoy completely and removed the Slytherin's wrists from around his neck. Harry sat back and untied the blond before returning his wand. Malfoy cast a Cleaning Charm on them both. He did not meet Harry's eyes as he did so, and turned away to dress.

They put on their clothing in the growing silence. Harry buttoned his shirt and pulled off the Slytherin tie. He ran his fingers over it softly and looked up to find Malfoy watching him. Before he could hand it to the Slytherin, Malfoy stepped forward and tipped his head slightly.

Surprised, Harry hesitated only a moment before looping the tie over the platinum head and adjusting the shirt collar around it. He had never fully untied it, so it was quick work to slide the knot up and tighten it carefully. It was a strangely intimate gesture and Harry felt heat bloom in his cheeks. He smoothed the tie flat over Malfoy's chest and allowed his fingers to trail over the Slytherin's abdomen, prolonging the touch.

Malfoy reached up and placed the Gryffindor tie around Harry's neck before using the silk to drag him forward into a bruising kiss. Harry melted into the blond and grabbed his lean waist with both hands. After several long minutes, Malfoy broke the kiss, which was lucky because Harry would not have been able to if Voldemort himself walked into the room brandishing his wand.

The Slytherin stepped back and quickly tied Harry's tie with practiced ease.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked, knowing he would not have been able to tie another bloke's tie—the movements were all reversed.

"Lots of practice," Malfoy said with a smirk. "Blaise is shite at tying his own."

The thought of Malfoy touching Blaise at all brought an unfamiliar rush of emotion that made Harry reach out and twist a hand in the blond hair, more sharply than expected.

"Did you and Blaise ever—?" Harry could have bitten his tongue in half after the question, realizing too late what it meant.

"Jealous, Potter?" Malfoy asked smugly. Harry's grip tightened until the Slytherin winced. "No, Harry. I never fucked Blaise, nor vice versa."

Harry sighed in relief while searching the grey eyes for any sign of a lie. He decided it didn't matter. The blond was his now and he'd make damn sure Malfoy never sought attention from the dark-skinned Slytherin. His hand gentled and he pulled Malfoy into a possessive kiss.

"Tonight," Harry said against his lips. "I need to see you tonight."

Malfoy nodded and Harry reluctantly removed his hand from the soft hair.

"My secret room," Malfoy said. "At eleven." He stepped away from Harry and stooped to pick up his robes before shaking them out fastidiously. Malfoy slung them over his shoulders and fastened them with a flourish before Summoning the bear from near the pillar. He stepped close and caressed the side of Harry's face with the furred softness. "Don't. Be. Late."

He dropped the teddy into Harry's hands, Summoned his book bag, and sauntered toward the door.

Harry squeezed the bear and grinned. Wild Thestrals wouldn't keep him away. And neither would Gryffindors. He wouldn't be late.


End file.
